Poltergeist (Orlando)
'Poltergeist '''was one of the ten haunted houses were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Soundstage 25. History and Location On August 9th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the movie, Poltergeist, would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Coach". The house would be located in Soundstage 25, one of the largest soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description ''Restless spirits have overrun the infamous house atop a cemetery and will lure you into a place between life and death. Don't get lost in the light. Restless spirits have overrun the infamous house atop a cemetery, and they’re drawn to your light. You’ll be lured up into the house by the TV’s glowing whisper and cross into the light. Enter a surreal landscape, where your brief sense of wonder will soon shift to horror as you’re menaced by the Beast. Don’t get lost in the light. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered to the left of the Halloween Horror Nights shop. The line would follow a road to the right of the Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After line where it would take a right into a series of loops. After the loops you continue down the road to the front of Soundstage 25 where after one final loop would lead you to the entrance of the house. The facade was the inside of the pool that was featured in the movie. Above the guests was the house from the movie. Walkthrough After entering through a hole in the wall, guests would enter a series of rooms underground. The first room had a couple of coffins with dead bodies in them. Behind them, two ghouls would pop out. Entering another underground room, another ghoul would appear on top of a stage. Continuing down a hallway guests would see hands coming out of a coffin. The hands would reach their way out of the coffin and scare guests. In a final underground room another ghoul pops out from above. The next room shows Carol Anne putting her hands on a t.v. above guests. Guests then entered the kitchen where they could see Marty in the bathroom on the left looking at a mirror with his face peeling off. Marty would then jump out at guests. Continuing down the kitchen, guests could a steak moving on its own on the counter, as well as two ghouls that would pop out behind a couple of coffins on the left and right. After that was a hallway where a door would appear to be going farther and farther away. Next to the door, a scareactor portraying Diane Freeling would pop out. Turning the corner guests would see a giant skeleton puppet. Entering the bedroom, guests would be blasted with cold air. A giant tree had smashed through the window and Robbie would pop out being strangled by the Clown Puppet. Entering the closet, guests would be blinded by a blue light. Tangina would pop out to the right. After that, guests would enter the other world which was a series of orange sheets with two ghouls popping out of the walls. The next room featured a giant skeleton head coming towards guests on the right. Guests would then enter a room where the wall in front of them disappears revealing a giant skeleton creature on stilts. Continuing down a hallway two more of these creatures would pop out. Entering the next room, guests would see a shelf with a clown puppet moving its head. Going down a hallway, a clown puppet would drop from the ceiling towards the guests. The following rooms have clown hands painted on the walls and hanging on the ceiling. Two clowns pop out in these rooms. The following room has a giant clown head that moves towards guests in a similar fashion as the skeleton head from before. After that, guests would enter a dark room with three scareactors dressed in all black clothing (except for a purple skull on their chest) jump out. Guests then enter a room where a clown scareactor jumps out. The final room shows the t.v. above again but this time, with Carol Anne's hands on the other side. Scareactors * Ghouls X Various * Marty * Clown Doll X about 4 * Diane Freeling * The Beast x4 * Robbie Freeling * Tangina * Big Skull Head * Giant Skeleton * Big-Headed Clown * Big-Headed Ghouls Pictures Marty (Orlando).png The Beast.png Tangina.png Big Clown Head Doll.png Big Skull.png HHN 28 Media (Poltergeist).png Poltergeist Behind Scenes 1.png Poltergeist Behind the Screams Part 1.png Poltergeist Behind the Screams Part 2.png Poltergeist Behind the Screams Part 3.png Poltergeist Behind the Screams Part 4.png Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Soundstage 25